Ivar River-Drake
' ''' is an Atmoran noble and a Jarl of Hvitstrad Hold. He is the head of Clan River-Drake, descendants of Jeek of the River, the Captain of Jorrvaskr during the Return, the second Harbinger of the Companions and founder of the settlement of Drakefell. History Backstory Son of the late Jarl Gjalund River-Drake, considered by many as the greatest Jarl of Hvistrad due to his many expansions into the Reach and by others as its worst Jarl due to his loss of the war against Jarl Bjarfrud and his death by his hands. The controversial reputation of his father made Ivar's job quite difficult. He became Jarl following his hold's worst defeat in recent memory and had a weak and defeated army at his disposal. While he wanted to immediately reclaim his lost lands, he was forced on the defensive by numerous Reachmen incursions into the western part of the hold. He heavily militarized his borders and built a strong army with the large population at his disposal. He holds heavy animosity to his neighbors to the south, Falkreath, but has yet to take any actions against them. Ballad of the High King In the summer of 1E 139, news from Vindhelm reached Drakefell. Jarl Harald Word-Bringer had declared war on the Snow Elves and sent out a call to arms to all true sons of Skyrim. He claimed that the Snow Elves attacked his lands and that his people needed to be avenged. Jarl Ivar was not happy with this news as he saw Harald as a young upstart who had only recently been made Jarl, but had played a move that made it impossible for Ivar to turn down his call to arms. If he did he'd be seen as a traitor to Ysgramor and a coward. He wasn't going to let the boy Jarl show him up. He ordered his Thane to ready their forces and begin enlisting a militia to bolster their numbers and not leave their western border undermanned. Jarl Ivar's crier shared the news with the rest of Drakefell and spewed propaganda in order to get people to enlist in his militia. Thane Egil Gray-Mane, Ivar's cousin, started a program to train the militia. Personality Ivar was born and raised in Drakefell. From birth he was raised to be the next Jarl of Hvitstrad. This made him an incredibly proud individual, who was set in his ways. He thought himself entitled to wealth and power. In his youth he served in the Companions along with his cousin Egil Gray-Mane, where he proved himself a brave and capable warrior. Once he assumed the Jarldom, following his father's death, he showed himself to be a cunning ruler. Statistics *Attributes: Endurance and Personality *Major Skills: Master Leadership, Expert Light Armor, Expert Two-Handed, Expert Block, Adept One-Handed, Adept Hand-to-Hand *Minor Skills: Speechcraft, Throwing, Mercantile *Powers: Rugged, Robust, Onslaught *Equipment: Noble Atmoran Armor, Skyforge Steel Sword and Foecrusher (Relkjard) - axe of Jeek of the River. Trivia *Ivar's father, Jarl Gjalund, is a character from the lore. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Atmorans Category:Warriors Category:Jarls